Some guards are different
by Divergentchick4
Summary: Look up
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The new case.**

**I walk through the doors of the guard office in the heart of the dauntless compound. Ive gotten to rememberize the dauntless compound cause of my 3 years of being here. the first year I was here I was training initiates, and the second I was training to be a guard. This year I started my official job as a high class dauntless guard. Yeah that's right, the old Beatrice Prior is gone and is replaced by an all new girl: Tris. And I love it.**

**When I walk in my assistant Cody comes up to me,**  
**"Morning Tris! here's your coffee and you have a new case in your file today."he says handing me a burning hot cup of coffee,**

**"Thanks Cody. Tell Max I'm in, would ya?" I ask,**  
**" Sure thing right back." he says walking off forwards Maxs' office. I walk through a few more hallways before I get to my office when I get there I see my door with the sign:**

**'Tris Prior. 1st class.**  
** Assis: Cody A.'**

**I type in my code:**

**''**

**The door unlocks and I set my coffee down, press the 'play voicemail(s)' button on my phone and listen to them:**

**1st from my mom:**  
**"Hey honey! I just wanted to let you know I love and miss you! Come visit soon. Oh! and Caleb's wife and him are coming over next Sunday for dinner, come please! I want to see my daughter! I miss you! bye, mom."**

**ugh... she always wants me to come over, I haven't been back since I transferred , and honestly I don't know how she got my number, probably caleb.**

**2nd one is from Christina:**  
**"Hey girl! GUESS WHAT I GOT IN THE MAIL! a cupon for 'Dauntless101'! Omg! that means SHOPPING! call back! luv ya!, Chris."**

**I just roll my eyes, and Cody comes back in,**

**"Hey Tris. What else can I do for you today."he asks.**

**"Nothing right now Cody. You can just take a seat."I say and walk over and get the file out of the slip by the door, stamped on the front of it is:**

**'**_**New case for Tris P.'**_

**I sigh and open the folder and read the case paper:**

**CASE: Abusive father.**  
**FACTION: Abnegation.**  
**WHEN: 3 days at the least**  
**CUSTOMER NAME: Tobias Eaton**  
**AGE: 21**  
**ADDRESS: 4610 s Amity Dr 10416**  
**ADDITIONAL INFO: Been abused since small child, only parent.**  
**CUSTOMER COMMENTS: Please send good guard. I'm tired of this.**  
**CUSTOMER #: 465-234-7890**  
**TIME: 5 months at the least**

**Abnegation.**

**"Cody?"I ask**

**"Yes ma'am?"**

**"Tell my mom I'm coming home."**

**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**  
CLIFF HANGERRRRRRRR -_


	2. Chapter 2

Today I leave to meet my new client. And start my case. I'm nervous because I'm going back to abnegation. And to be honest I'm nervous a out seeing my dad,mom, and brother again. Especially now, I have three tattooed that show now and they are gonna flip.

My three ravens

The abnegation symbol

The dauntless symbol

I'm kinda excited to see My new client though. Ive heard about Tobias before, but have never seen him.

I pack my clothes. Go to my office and see Cody waiting for me in the room.

"Hey Cody!" I say packing my stuff up that ill need from my office.

"Hey Tris! Ill be in your office with you on 24/7 just In case you need anything."he says. You can always count on Cody to brighten up your day just a little bit, hes like another Uriah.

I finish My stuff tell Cody and my friends bye, they are all sad cause I will be gone for 5 months or more. Im sad to, Ill miss them.

I grab my bags. And head out to the train tracks, I toss my bags on first and glide myself inside the train, I sit on the door frame and wit for a glimpse of the abnegation part of Chicago.

••••DOTS••••••••I LLOVE THESE DOTS••••••••OMG•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Anywho. Did you like? Please COMMENT THANKS!


	3. Chapter 3

When I start seeing grey buildings I get ready to jump. I toss my bags put of the train ccar and bend my knees, and I jump.

I land on my feet but fall on my knees from the impact. I grab my bags and take out the file so I can see the address:

4610 S Amity Dr. 1046

Weird this client only live a couple of blocks away from my house. Well I guess thats aa for sure I'm going to the dinner Sunday, even though i don't want to at all. I'm doing it for my mom.

I arrive at the house and it looks exactly like mine, it kinda puts a sad feeling in my stomach. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. The door opens and a tall man walks out.

"How can I help you?"he asks

**Tobias P.O.V**

Today I'm supposed to have the guard here, the best one in dauntless so I'm expecting a big tall, muscular guy. The only bad thing is that I might be scared of my guard myself.

Right now I'm making sure my house is nice and clean and the guest bedroom is spotless. I don't want to look like a slob. Rift when I walk downstairs there is a knock kn the door, my guard!

I open it, and see a shortish girl thats muscular and has Blonde hair. and is .

"How can I help you?" I ask, really wondering why shes first she looks sad then she looks mad. okay, what's going on?

"Are you ?"she asks

"Yes."

"I'm here to guard you."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

**DUN DUN DUN DUN... sorry for the short chapter. more chapters today though!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris P.O.V** I think Tobias was expecting someone bigger than me to be the best dauntless guard. how I know? because his jaw dropped when I said  
'I'm here to guard you' I don't know if hes okay though, he is just standing there staring at me, do I have something on my face?

"Are you okay sir?"I ask, hes still staring and nods,

"uh well welcome to your home for a while."he says.I nod.

"Let me show you around."he says and I follow him.

he shows me my room,bathrooms,his room,kitchen,livingroom,dining room, everything. When he is finished he turns around.

"Why don't you go pack and ill start dinner?"he asks

"Yeah sure. sounds good!"I say, and head off to my room.

When I finish packing I head downstairs into the kitchen,I see Tobias cooking and I just sit down at the table and wait. When he is finished he plates the food and brings the plates over, he sets them Down and hands me a fork. He made chicken and noodles with some weird sauce on it. I test it out and it actually tasets pretty great!

"This is really good. Thank you, Tobias."I say and smile at him.

"Your welcome, wait. I dont even know your name!"he says, I laugh,

"Its Tris."I say, he nods,

"Then your welcome, Tris."he says, saying Tris with an imphasiss.

We finish eating and I grab the plates, I go to wash them but. Tobias takes them from me,

"What are you doing?"he asks, I look at him for a second before answering.

"Washing the dishes."I say plainly.

"No your not. I am. go relax."he says. I shake my head,

"No its okay! I wanna do them, you go relax." I say

"no. but you cant stop me from helping you."he States bringing me all the dishes and getting a towel to dry them off. I smile at him gratefully and we finish the dishes in minutes,

"What now?"I ask drying my hands off.

"Tell me about yourself."he says sitting back at the table.I sit down with him and ask,

"Well what do you want to know?"

"What is your-" hes cut off by an angry knock on the door,

"Who is it?"I ask "I don't know."he goes over to the door and looks through the peephole,

"Marcus."

•∞•∞•∞•∞••∞•∞•∞•∞••∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞••∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞••∞•∞

**DUN DUN DUN DUN...DUN. DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN. DUN DUNN. DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN.** **SORRY LOL**

**Chapterly question: What is your favorite color?:)**

**My answer: ****_TURQUOISE_**

**_(please answer chapter questions in reveiws or PM)_**

**Anyway, hows the story? do you like it?do you ****_no_****t like it?**  
**_let me know! Also! don't forget to reveiw!_**

**__****UPDATING NEW CHAPTER FOR EVERY STORY 2NIGHT- BY MAY 2nd NEW UPDATE ON ALL**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris P.O.V**

"Tobias go in the hallway, ill deal with him."i say, he nods and steps back in the hallway, i take a deep breath and open the door, Marcus stands there, when he sees me he has the look of shock and anger on his face. Why?

"Who are you, and why are you at my sons house?"he asks,

"None of your buisness, and why are you here?"i ask in a snotty tone, i already dont like him.

"This is my sons house. I have a right to come here."he says getting red,

"Sir, im gonna have to ask you to leave, i have the right by the law to kick you out of Tobias Eatons house."I say pushing him back on the porch,

"How do you have the right?"He asks raising his voice, i take my badge out and show him,

"Im Tris Prior, 1st Class Dauntless Guard. I suggest you leave."i say, pushing him off the porch, and

shutting and locking the door, as soon as i turn around, Tobias comes up and burries his face in my neck giving me a big bear hug, i laugh and hug him back. He starts laughing to,

"Thank you, Tris. I really appreciate it."He says letting go,

"My pleasure Tobias, its my job."

"Hey i need one of those badges, you made a leader get out of my house with that little peice of metal and leather."he says looking tired, i laugh.

"I think you should go to bed... you look tired."i say pushing him up the stairs and in his room, he listens and goes to bed. I sigh and walk to my room. Today was a good day. I liked it. I hope the rest of my stay will be good. I want it to be.

Next week ill be taking Tobias to Dauntless to train him. I hope he is a good fighter. He needs to be. I want to get him to like dauntless, he doesnt look like an abnegation he looks like a dauntless.

I like him.

What? i didnt say that...

**Lol...Yeah right Tris, right. didnt say that my butt.**

**Anyhooo VOTE!:**

**Are you on team Tobias or Team Marcus? **

**VOTE IN REVIEWS!**

**Love you!**

**~Divergentchick4~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris P.O.V**

Its day 5 at Tobias' house. we've had 2 incounters with Marcus, and we've become good friends. We started a new rutine:

**Monday-**

**9:00;Breakfast- Protein shake, eggs and bacon.**

**12:00; 2 mile run**

**2:00; weights.**

**Tuesday-**

**9:00;Breakfast**

**10:00; Punching skills**

**12:00 - 1 mile run**

**1:00- Weights**

**Wednesday-**

**9:30- Breakfast**

**11:00- Weights**

**1:00- Treadmill**

**2:00- knife throwing**

**10:30- night run**

**Thursday-**

**8:00- breakfast**

**10:00- shooting**

**1:00- weights**

**2:00- 3 mile run**

(He hates Thursdays now)

**Friday-**

**6:00- morning run. 2 mile.**

**9:00- breakfast**

**10:00- knife throwing**

**1:00- shooting**

**2:00- punching**

He really doesn't like having to do so much work, but, if he thinks about it I have to do everything with him. We are still sitting at the table talking about it, I made this last night and I'm just showing him, today is Sunday so he would start tomorrow.

"I think we should just put less on at least Wednesday?"be pleads for the hundredth time.

"Nope."I say popping the 'p'.

" Trisssy?" he says using puppy dog eyes. I shake my head no and just when I'm about to say something someone barges through the door. Great. Marcus.

"Sir I suggest you leave."I say pushing him out, he wont go out without a fight, I sigh and punch him in the jaw, hard.

hes out.

I drag him out of the house and down the street. I leave him there and walk back in the house. I see Tobias spacing out, staring at me, im gonna mess with him. I clap, really loud. he flies up and falls on the floor, I start laughing my butt off, he groans and starts schasing me around the dining room. Dang. For an abnegation, hes fast, I run upstairs and plop on my bed he jumps on top of me and i squeal as he starts tickiling me, why is it always tickles?

I hit his stomach with my palm, not hard but enough so he can feel it, and he falls on top of me. No! I start laughing. he starts laughing to he rolls over off of me and is laying next to me on my bed, we are exactaly 6 inches apart. and I feel like it should only be 4 inches or 2 or...None. So I do just that.

I shouldn't be nervous.

I'm dauntless, after all.

**Ohhlaaaalaa TOBIATRIS!:)))) LOL. GO TRIS. GET YO MAN. HAHAHA. ANYWAYS GUESSS WHHHATTT! While we were on our way to Floridia (driving) we drove through Louisiana and I GOT PICTURES AT THE DUCK COMANDER WAREHOUSE!AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAHAH IM SOOOOOOO HAPPPPYYYY! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH.**

**Calm Kels. *takes deep breath***


	7. Chapter 7

_RECAP:_

_Exactaly 6 inches apart. but I feel like it should be less, like 4 inches or 2, or maybe none. So I do just that,_

_I shouldn't be nervous._

_I'm dauntless afterall._

***Present* Tris P.O.V**

I start to lean in, so does he. He puts his hand on the side of my face and Im about to let our lips touch when the phone rings, WHY? I pull back and groan. I sigh and answer the phone.

"Hey honey! Don't forget dinner in 1 hour tonight! looking forward to seeing you." my mom says overly happy, ugh! Wait I cant leave Tobias here. I cant go, yes!

"Sorry mom cant go!"

"Why?!"

"Because I have to watch my client."

"Take him with you, I want to meet him!"she says getting excited again. Wow. I sigh and agree, I hang up.

"Sorry-uh-i-uh. Well this is awkward."I say looking at Tobias. His face is red and he looks down. Well then.

"Do you want to go have dinner with my parents and brother?"I ask,

"Uh-Yeah. Sure."he says getting up.

"Lets go get ready." I say walking into my room. I sigh and get ready.

**TOBIAS P.O.V**

Welp. That was awkward, I think. As I walk out of the room and go to my own. Well now I'm gonna go have dinner with Tris. The girl I really like, the girl that saves me. The girl that was almost my first kiss. Wow that's imbarassing: im 22 and haven't had my first kiss. Well abnegation don't till there married. But I would break the rules for Tris. She has probably kissed a ton of other people.

Ugh. I think I'm falling for my guard.

**All done:) Whatcha think guys? I know this was a shortish fillerish chapter but I felt it was needed**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tris P.O.V**

Me and Tobias walk out of our rooms at the same time, Weird.

I see what he's wearing and its his usual abnegation clothes, I'm definatly taking him shopping when we get to dauntless, gos I sound like Christina!

**Tobias ****P.O.V**

Me and Tris walk out at the same time and my jaw drops, she looks beautiful.

She has on a mid-thigh black float dress that's a v-neck with thin straps. It shows off three tattoos.

they are beautiful, just like her.

She blushes when she sees me and we walk down the stairs together.

**Tris P.O.V. **

We walk up the front steps to my parents house and my heart stops.

To many memories. My parents wont approved of what I've become or who I am now. I'm scared they will make me leave or . Tobias taps me on the shoulder, as if telling me to knock, I do and I step back from the door.

My mom answers, surprised I actually came.

**Natalie's P.O.V. (Tris' mom)**

I'm just setting the chicken and peas out on the table when I hear a knock on the door, Caleb, Cara, and Andrew are in the living room but I want to answer so I squeal,

"There here!" and walk to the door. I open it and what I see doesn't look like my little girl anymore. A grown woman. With tattoos! I look back to see if Andrew is watching and when I see he's not I pull Beatrice in for a quick hug, I pull away and smile.

Its then I notice her client behind her I asked her to invite, I recognize him as Tobias. Tobias!

I smile at him,

"Welcome to our home Tobias."I say shaking his hand. he smiles and nods,

"Thank you, ma'am."he says walking inside, why can't Tris marry a good boy like him? I wish she would. I'm gonna ask her if she likes him later. I mean whats a mom for?

**Tris P.O.V**

When I walk in everyone stands up and what I see shocks me.

Cara? The one that yelled at my mom?her here? in an abnegation home? what the crap?

"Hello Tris."she says, I nod,

"Cara."

"Wait you guys know each other?" Caleb asks surprised, giving me a hug, I nod and he looks at me in disbeleif.

"How?" he asks,

"Visiting day. She was rude to mom. She is my friend, Wills, sister."I say looking her up and down disapprovingly. He looks shocked but nods, its then I notice my dad standing awkwardly by the door with Tobias looking down.

My heart sinks. I know one of them wouldn't aprove of me. And I least wanted it to be him, although it was most expected it to be him.

I feel my eyes sting and take a deep breath.

"Guys this is my client, Tobias Eaton."I introduce, everyone shakes his hand and we walk into the dinning room for supper.

**Tobias P.O.V**

We sit at the table in the most awkward silence that ever existed. its kind of sickining. Why did I even agree to come? Okay that thought was definatly not very abnegation of me. I sigh and take a bite of chicken, yup still plain.

I watch Tris take a bite of her chicken and she starts coughing. She mumbles 'God that's nasty' and I try to hold my laugh back but it turns into a coughing fit from me. Oops.

**Tris P.O.V**

Its so awkward! But my mother tries to start a conversation

"So Beatrice. Tell us about dauntless. Hows it going? What rank did you get?"Okay, personal are we?

"Well, dauntless has been really great so far. I'm dauntless' #1 guard. its a great job, and I have my assistant Cody. Its going really great, I got a bunch if new friends. And I did really well in training. I got ranked 1st."I say. As I was saying that I realized how easy it was talking about my faction, my home, my life. And how uncomfortable it is talking about my past. I need to stop worrying about the past and live in the now. (A/N: The spectacular now:)) They nod and my mother and brother look surprised, my dad looks disapointed, and the rest of them look bored.

We continue dinner and after we all finish eating, me and Tobias say goodbye and we head to his house what he does after we get a little ways away from my old house,

He holds my hand.

My heart beats fast and I blush, we look at each other at the same time and smile.

I then start imaging a future with Tobias Eaton.

**All done! I personally like this chapter! Extra FourTris and a little familly drama: perfection. Haha anyway I want y'all to pray for one of my good friends on here: JESSB1447. She isn't feeling good today! pray she feels better soon! Thank you!**

**Love,**

**TheBookNerdKels **


	9. Chapter 9

**Tobias P.O.V**

"Tobias! Get your butt up! We got training today!" Tris yells pounding on my door.

What a great way to be woken up! notice I'm sarcastic.

"Wait. Open up the door!"Tris says jingling the handle, I open it for her and she practically falls in.

"Ok. Here try these on, then come down after you change."she says, running back down the hall to her room.

"Good morning to you to!"u shout before I close my door.

**Tris P.O.V**

I change into some black soccer shorts and my black shirt that says: 'U Scared Bro?' and I throw my hair in a ponytail.

I head downstairs and start to make breakfast, I make everything then at the end I finish making his protein shale just as he walks down the stairs, perfect.

"Drink up and Eat up!" I say, sliding his plate in front of of him on the table and handing him the protein shake. I sit across from him and chug the drink down, wincing everytime I taste it, this stuff tastes like dog crap.

After I finish the drink Tobias is taking a gulp of his, as soon as the cup touched his lips he gags and spits it back out.

"Are you trying to kill me!?"he asks wiping his mouth off,

"Nope, but, you have 5 minutes to finish before I force it down your throat."I say looking at him with a stern expression. he looks terrified. Good.

Somehow watching him drink the shake-gaging every few drinks- reminds me of the night I almost kissed him. How he almost kissed me. Why would he even try to kiss me? Or why did he hold my hand that night? He's abnegation, he could get in big trouble for doing that.

"FINNALY!" Tobias shouts putting he cup in the sink and gargaling some water,I just smirk and we go on our second event of the first week of training, The Two Mile Run.

~•~

Now its time for weights. I brought him down to the basement where I had recently rented a weight set.

I teach him how to use it and he starts using the weight table, at first I start him off with 25 pounds, he does 20 of those with no hesitation or sign of tiredness, I make it 35 and he does the same, with no mistake, perfect.

~•~

When I pushed it all the way up to 100 he finnaly started getting tires and could only do about 15 of those before he set it down, sat up and let his shoulders sag, He's tired.

~•~

"Good news!" I say after we walk back up into the living room from the basement,

"What is it?" he asks laying on ththe couch,

"Were done for today!"I say, he nods, relief filling his eyes. Im happy he is done now, he needs to rest, he looked tired.

I go up to my room and set my alarm clock for 4:30pm so me and Tobias can take a 2 hour and 30 minute nap. I crawl in my bed and quickly fall asleep.

**Bam! Do you guys like it?**

**If your a fan of mine you will go on my wall and comment**

**'BACON LOVES KELS'**

**If you do I would love you for eternity. So go do it, the first 5 to do it will get a shout out!:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Four P.O.V**

***1 WEEK LATER***

Tris said that when I got home from my evening run she would have a suprise for me, I'm kind of excited.

I'm almost home from the run to, so ill get to know what this suprise is in like 10 minutes, I wonder what it is.

So I have this theory that I like Tris, crazy right? I mean she is so nice and pretty, its not dauntless like. Its hard to believe she is dauntless when shes not doing something to my dad. What I mean by that is that when she sees my dad she goes all ninja, then with me she's like strawberry short cake.

Crazy.

Almost there.

I still wish that when it was my ceremony I chooses dauntless, if I did would me and Tris still know each other? Could we have been buisness partners? Could we have been friends already? Maybe more than friends?

I silently do a little girl squeal as I open the door to my house slowly, when I do there is a big banner hanging from the celeing that says,

' WERE MOVING TO DAUNTLESS! '

I gasp and see Tris smiling from ear to ear leaning against the wall, I smile big at her and charge at her to give her a big hug but before I can she sticks her arms out,

"No way Mister! You can _not _touch until you take a shower." she says taking a step back, I pout. She shakes her head no and I sigh.

After I get out of the shower I just put boxers and a pair of shorts On, I'm going to bed!

After I put my sweaty clothes in the hamper I walk downstairs to see Tris sitting on the counter top drinking a cup of water. I sneak up behind her and tickle her sides, she flings the water _everywhere._

Woops.

"TOBIAS!" she screeches hopping off of the counter but falls on her foot.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"she says, I walk over to her and see she has tears in her eyes and she is holding her ankle, did she break it?

"Oh my God Tris! I'm so sorry!" I say rushing over to her. Should _not _have ran, I fall and hit my nose on the counter, laying in a large puddle of water on the ground,

"Urgh!"I say sitting up on my knees, I see Tris giggling at me with tears on her cheeks, then she stops laughong as soon as she tries to stand up, shoot. She probably broke her ankle. Awe man. I crawl over to her on the floor and hug her,

"EWW NO TOBIAS YOUR WET. AHEWW!"She yells squirming, but I just hold her tighter, smiling.

Eventually I pull back to look at her face, she's wearing a frown and she is glarring at me.

I smile,

"I love you Trissy!"I say giving her another quick hug, then she pushes me away she keeps coming forwards me so I back up to where I'm all the way against the wall and she is eye level with me, practically sitting on me,

"Don't you _ever _call me Trissy again, understand?" she asks putting her face closer to look intimidating bit honestly she just looks the fudge is wrong with me? Ehh I'm gonna be dauntless.

"What do I get if I don't?"I ask raising an eyebrow,

"Well what do you want?"she asks, still her face inches from mine. My heart picks up and I slowly put my hands on her waist, bringing her closer, right before I do something crazy I say,

"This."

Then I smash my lips to hers, she starts kissing back, we are moving on sync. Our lips moving fast, but it still means a lot to me.

This is my first kiss, first crush and hopefully my first girlfriend.

We finally part for air, both of us breathing heavy, foreheads touching, eyes closed.

I don't know what to do. So we just stay like that, for a _long time._

Eventually I bring her to her bed, and lay her down, right when I touch the handle I hear her say sleepily,

"You can stay."

So I do, I crawl into bed with her and rest my arm over her waist, she grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers, they fit perfectly.

I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

**#FOURTRIS #IS #BLOOMING**


	11. READ

**Hey all you wonderful people! **

**So like i promised-i would do a drawing once Brave High got to 100 reveiws- and it did!**

**So if you would like to be a part of it keep reading!**

**All you have to do is COMMENT!**

*Drawing starts June 19th, 2014. Ends June 26th*

**So that gives you guys a whole WEEK!:)**

**RULES:** **MUST comment using your account.**

**(guest users dont count)**

**can comment more than once on DIFFERENT stories,meaning if u comment twice on the same story youll only get in once for commenting on that story,but if you comment once on ALL of the stories ill put your name in there 9 times (one for every story.) BUT PLEASE ACTUALLY READ THE STORY!**

**you DONT want to be in the contest but you just wanna comment,PM me something saying so.**

**PRIZES:**

**1st name drawn: Ill be your new co-writer! (New or Old writer)**

**2nd name drawn: You can be a Charecter in one of my stories!:**

**A) Dauntingjay (Tribute)**

**B)Consergent (Initiate)**

**C)BraveHigh (New student)**

**D) Some Guards Are Different (New Dauntless Member)**

**Send me a PM: Give me a long description about you (Eye color,hair color,tall or short,fave color,fave thing to do,etc.)also if you want to be a good or evil charecter!**

**3rd name drawn: You decide what new Tobias P.O.V scene you want me to do!**

**4th name drawn:Ill tell EVERYONE to comment,review,follow, and favorite your stories:)**

**5th name drawn:Ill give you a shoutout next chapter in 'Brave High'!****  
**

**Do you all understand? If you DONT understand dont hesitate to ask questions, im on here 24/7. (I have a life lol). Im so excited to see the new winners! I hope i get to be GREAT friends with you guys!**

**Also i really REALLY need more feed on my other stories guys! One of them ive had published for almost a year and there is only 24 reweiws (WHAT?) I thought you guys liked my stories! I have TONS of reads but very few reveiws on my other stories! But you guys are being FANTASTIC on this story and i very greatly appreciate it!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~Divergentchick4~**


	12. Chapter 12 Short Chapter:(

**Tris P.O.V**

When we walk through the doors of the Dauntless compound. There is a huge banner in the hall:

'WELCOME HOME TRIS!'

I gasp and start tearing up, while Tobias just stands behind me awkwardly.

Christina and Cody come rushing up to me, giving me hugs and telling me how much they have missed me. I smile once I see a bid dauntless cake out on a table, that says the same thing as the banner. The Chris gasps, and flip around,

"What?"I ask, frantic.

"That's the Tobias u told me about?"she asks, shocked.

"That's me!" Tobias says, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Wait. You. Two. Are. TOGETHER!?"Chrisina screams, me and Tobias nod, smiling at each other. We kiss, and everyone whistles and hollars, I pull away and laugh at everyone.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

We finally got to go to my apartment after the party, whne we got to my apartment it was 9:49pm and i was tired.

"This is it." i tell Tobias as we walk throuhgh my bed room doors, he nods. He tosses his bags down in the corner and i set mine down by his. He turns torwards me and i wrap my arms around his neck, he puts his hands on my hips.

"Welcome to Dauntless." i say smiling. i kiss him slow but full of love.

"Thank you."he says in between kisses, He pushes me against the wall, and i wrap my legs around his waist. Then Zeke barges through my bedroom door.

"Whoa Tobias i thought all abnegation did was graze hands or something." he says as me and Tobias pull apart, Happens every time!

"How do you explain Abnegation children?" Tobias asks, fixing his hair.

"True!" Zeke says,

"So why are you here?"i ask breaking the silence.

"I just wanted to say hi since i missed the party."he says, skipping out the door.

i roll my eyes and join Tobias on our bed. We get under the blankets and he puts an arm round my waist,

"I love you Tris, good night."he says, I almost gasp. He hasn't told me that before.

"i-i love you too Tobias, good night." he tightens his arm around me waist and I snuggle closer to his chest.


End file.
